


Two Parallel Scenes I Would Really Like To See In The 100 Series Finale, Mr. Rothenberg, Sir, Please And Thank You

by TheFourMarys



Category: Anaconda (The 100), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourMarys/pseuds/TheFourMarys
Summary: Just a throwaway "hour-or-so" project from some thoughts whilst walking the dog. 14 hours later here it is. Just a couple of scenes that wrapped up my experience of The 100 quite nicely.I have no idea what happens after certain people enter certain spaceball portals. Reader's choice, I guess.The countdown timing is probably way off but just try to ignore any major time discrepancies (or blame them on Raven).If anything doesn't make sense then blame it on JRoth fumbling the three-episode flightpath to this kick-ass landing strip.Take it as read that Bellamy and Nikki both get redemption arcs leading up to these scenes.Cheers.
Relationships: Becca/Callie (Implied), Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, John Murphy/Emori, Sheidheda/Being A Dick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Two Parallel Scenes I Would Really Like To See In The 100 Series Finale, Mr. Rothenberg, Sir, Please And Thank You

BARDO – DAY(?) - INT. - THE ANOMALY/SPACEBALL/WHITE ROOM

(Several bodies of fallen Disciples litter the floor close to both open portals. The green portal of the 'Anomaly' and the white light gateway from the Second Dawn bunker that has brought Becca Pramheda and Calliope Pram Flemkipa here separately through time are both roaring with life and their limits are very close to touching, which doesn't look promising. Both Blake siblings have non-life-threatening but painful gunshot wounds from the shootout that foiled the invisible Disciples' ambush. While Bellamy stands (as close to Echo as her still blistering sense of betrayal will allow him to), Octavia is lying on the floor/wall with Hope lying next to her holding her hand. Everyone else appears armed with either gun or sword. Bill Cadogan is now the only non-delinquent, grounder, redeemed terrorist's daughter, stowaway space baby, time-travelling grounder god or Sanctumite Prime in the room. He is aware the tide has turned and he is in a very precarious position):

BECCA: Speak fast. I don’t know how much time I have here.

JORDAN: Okay… like Korean, Bardoan seems to be expressed in consonant blocks…

BECCA: Yes… that makes sense… And you think these clowns have been mis-reading the instruction manual for centuries.

JORDAN: Guessing so, yeah. 

BECCA: (To herself, as she scans the text) So if we…

CALLIE: (To CADOGAN) And just like that, “William”, you see that the woman you had burned at the stake was your precious “key” all along.

BECCA: Wait… what?

NIYLAH: (Moving to stand in front of BECCA) You burned Pramheda at the stake?

(Everybody in the room, barring Cadogan, seems stunned)

HOPE: (With an almost child-like outrage) Like a witch? You… you asshole.

NIYLAH: (Aims a long string of guttural Trig abuse at Cadogan).

CADOGAN: (Looking at BECCA, smugly shrugs) It is what it is. All a long time ago now.

(NIYLAH makes to grab Cadogan, her sword rising in anger. Gabriel steps in to stop her. It’s clear he’s doing it for her, not CADOGAN).

RAVEN: GUYS! Much as I’d love to see you go full on Skairipa on this piece of crap… the big white light interacting with the big green light equals VERY NOT GOOD…

CLARKE: How long do we have?

RAVEN: (Shakes head) Less than ten minutes… maybe. I don’t know… but someone needs to get in that hole damn soon or it’s the end.

CLARKE: Just to confirm my worst suspicions. End of…?

RAVEN: This is us, Clarke. What else would it be? End of the World. Except this time I’m thinking more like end of the universe. Time. All sentient existence. That sort of thing.

BECCA: I have seen it. Lived it. I would rather we avoid it too. Jordan, your hypothesis was correct…

JORDAN: Niylah’s too.

(JORDAN and NIYLAH fist bump)

BECCA: Great. Hug it out. The text has indeed been misinterpreted significantly. Cadogan… where you read the “Last War’ to mean as a German “Krieg”, I believe the desired translation would be more like 'ultimate' rather than 'final' or 'last', and a conflict not as a great martial event but more akin to the Arabic concept of “Jihad”.

CALLIE: More like a spiritual fight? A test of personal character.

ECHO: Like your Greek odyssey, Octavia?

(BELLAMY attempts to take Echo's hand only to have it slapped away)

BELLAMY: So what happens now? We let… *him*… (waves contemptuously at CADOGAN)... go be warrior champion “for all mankind”?

CALLIE: I’m pretty sure one of us has to be. Though I’d also prefer it not be Daddy Dearest.

MILLER: Soooo… free vote to elect a champion to go fight the apocalypse then? Awesome.

CADOGAN: (Raising hand with a smile) I vote Bill.

NIYLAH: SHOF OP, “Bill”.

JORDAN: If I may…

JORDAN: My dad was always teaching me. Every day. All day. Everything was a math or science lesson, or civics or history or anything really. Didn’t feel like school, though. It was nice.

JORDAN: The evening’s were my Mom’s time. I don’t know if she ever showed you guys all that much, but Harper MacIntyre was a deeply spiritual woman. Daytimes were science with dad, evenings with mom were philosophy and the arts and long, epic stories of your history. She taught me so much about every one of you and she was right about all of it. She knew you better than you knew yourselves, I think. And she loved every one of you. Whatever you did. You all shaped her life and gave it meaning in all your own personal ways. You were all her siblings and friends and comrades…

(JORDAN looks straight at CLARKE)

JORDAN: But she always said she only ever had one leader: Clarke Griffin.

(CLARKE quietly takes in everybody nodding and clearly in support of JORDAN’s sentiment) 

JORDAN: One thing Harper was certain of, was that death itself was nothing to fear. Death can’t claim you until you agree with your last breath. You’re talking about a fight to avoid the end of all things? Well that sounds a lot like fighting death itself.

ECHO: So who better a champion than the Commander of Death?

(ECHO and NIYLAH simultaneously drop to one knee, they touch their heads to the handles of their swords.)

ECHO & NIYLAH: Wanheda

(The call is quietly repeated by most present).

OCTAVIA: (Painfully pulls herself up into a similar kneeling position. Smiling): Looks like you’re the Prom Queen, Clarke.

BELLAMY: (Also smiling) There can be only one.

CLARKE: (Close up on her face as she assesses this fait accompli) Crap.

**** **** **** **** SCENE BREAK **** **** **** **** 

\- SANCTUM – EVENING – EXT. - TOWN SQUARE (AS LIGHTBOURNE CASTLE BURNS AGAIN)

(Soundtrack: Sigur Ros - Festival)

(War rages in slow motion on the town square)

(INDRA lies seriously injured from gunshot wounds among a few dead allies. MURPHY and GAIA drag her to safety but she is still badly injured)

(NIKKI lies face down on the ground near RUSSHEDA’s position. It is not clear if she is alive or dead. Their single combat was long and hard and has clearly damaged Shiedheda) 

(The battle is going against RUSSHEDA and his few remaining followers but he is gleeful in the carnage, happy to burn everything down)

(EMORI is shot in the shoulder and goes down. MURPHY runs desperately toward her, cradling her in his arms)

(The battle shows no sign of slowing with large numbers of casualties on both sides)

(A maniacally grinning RUSSHEDA, silhouetted against the burning castle, sword and machine gun in hands, is reveling in the carnage and bedlam)

RUSSHEDA: IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE? You pathetic scum. I destroyed the lineage of The Flame for this? Not one of you cattle will stand against me? NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME?

(MADI steps into the firelight. She carries her personal sword confidently and exudes calm. She wears the full headdress of Heda, the light reflecting off the metal symbol that rests in the centre of her forehead. She shrugs off a Skaikru jacket she wears to reveal the black warriors garb of Heda. A colorful swatch of cloth sewn into her breast marks out the colors of her native clan. Her wrists are sheathed in the traditional leather guards of Rock Line and Sangeda krus)

(Back on her feet and limping to the child’s side, INDRA is shocked to see MADI’s face not only freshly tattooed with a small black Trikru curl from left temple toward her eye, but also a matching red glare on the right side of her face that indicates the raised, angry scarring of an Azgeda branding. INDRA sees death in MADI’s eyes)

MADI: I’ll stop you.

**** **** **** **** SCENE BREAK **** **** **** ****

\- BARDO – DAY(?) - INT. - THE ANOMALY/SPACEBALL/WHITE ROOM - 

RAVEN: Seriously, guys, the time for debate is over. Clarke, you’re it. We believe in you. Kick death’s ass. We’ve got about 8 minutes to get this done.

BECCA: (Scrutinizing fast-rolling code on the second monitor) More like 6 to 7 at most.

CALLIE: So what does the text say�? Does she just jump in the big space hole?

BECCA: Yes. But not alone. The champion can apparently choose a second to accompany them.

(BECCA shrugs at Miller’s look of annoyance) 

BECCA: What? I didn’t write the rules.

MILLER: Damn Dungeons And Dragons apocalypse is what this is.

CLARKE: Becca, is this a second for purposes of fighting or… ?

BECCA: Your friend’s right, this is all written in pompous classical legendary odes speak. Very flowery and foreshadowing, low on hard data. But… yes. This passage could definitely be interpreted as "one to take the challenge, one to fight off"… well, bad things, I guess.

CLARKE: So does it have to be someone here, now? Because, Echo, you’d be the obvious choice, if you’re down.

(Brandishing her sword aggressively, ECHO makes a primal, bellowing grunting noise that everyone takes as affirmation).

BECCA: That’s great. But I think you can also choose just about anyone from history as your second. “Champion’s rights”… yadda yadda yadda.

(NIYLAH, JORDAN AND RAVEN crowd round the screen reading the passage BECCA points out)

RAVEN: I mean, Becca knows this stuff better than me, but that definitely seems to be the implication.

CLARKE: And how do I choose this second?

BECCA: You’re not going to like this, but I read this passage as “wish it so”?

JORDAN: I thought “Fulfilled Desire”, but… yeah… you’re the chosen one now, Clarke, so… you can speak your second into being, I guess? Think them here…? This is so weird.

CALLIE: So, Echo? Or time to wish upon a star?

(Close-up on Clarke’s face as it lights up with a joyous realization)

CLARKE: I’m sorry, Echo.

(Still holding his wounded side BELLAMY again instinctively reaches for ECHO’s hand. This time she allows him to take it. ECHO has reached the same conclusion at the same moment as BELLAMY (and just about anybody who’d ever met CLARKE) did)

ECHO: I understand, Clarke. Make it so.

(Facing away from the group, CADOGAN clearly believes the situation has gone on far too long without his vital input. He starts a pompous tirade)

CADOGAN: Ah, but who might it be, CLARKE? You would appear to have the entirety of Human history at your disposal. Maybe a heroic giant of ancient legend? A Cuchuilainn or a Hercules?

(Camera pans in tight on CADOGAN’s smug face as he continues. A couple of words are spoken behind him but not clearly enough for him to care)

CADOGAN: What of the great generals? A Hannibal or an Alexander?

(A flash of green luminescence lights up his face from behind, too brief for him to notice)

CADOGAN: Or the heroes of the great trials, both physical and moral? A Ulysses or Orpheus? 

(A metallic clunk is heard from behind him. It sounds suspiciously like two swords dropping to the floor simultaneously)

CADOGAN: Any of Man’s glorious elite of endeavor and moral virtue. 

(A strangulated sob) 

CADOGAN: (Turning round to his no-doubt rapt audience) A whole history of Hero’s and Leanders bo… Oh…

(CLARKE GRIFFIN and LEKSA KOM TRIKRU are in each others arms, kissing with the intensity of the supernova Becca actually witnessed earlier on this winding path through time).

LEXA: (Choked) Ai Niron…

(CLARKE is too emotional to speak. So she settles for ravenously kissing her woman again)

RAVEN: Aaand not wanting to be the buzzkill here - Lexa, it is truly wonderful to see you again - BUT... We've got all of about three and a half minutes before UNIVERSE GO BANG. Hustle! 

CLARKE: I will explain better if we have time in there, ai hodnes, but we have to step into that blinding light and fight death itself to save all life as we know it. Now.

(LEXA looks at the portal, looks back at Clarke, leans to retrieve her sword and then nods in simple acceptance of the rather ridiculous request. No debate. No haggling. Job to do) 

BECCA: Uh, One last thing, guys. Pretty important. Blood sacrifice.

(Miller throws up his hands and inaudibly mutters to himself in disgust)

OCTAVIA: Yeah… that sounds about right.

RAVEN: To enter the challenge one must sacrifice a member of the champion’s party… (reads on…) then lots more about vision quests and honor and garbage… But… yeah, it’s a kill thing not a noble suicide for the group thing.

LEXA: (Stiffens) ’JUS DREIN’.

CLARKE: (Nods) ‘JUS DAUN’.

CADOGAN: (Somewhat nervously) Have we decided who that sacrifice might be? I don’t think Hope would be missed.

NIYLAH: (With a very arched eyebrow) Really? That’s how you want to play this?

CLARKE: Does it say who has to… commit… the sacrifice?

BECCA: Unclear. But I’d imagine it’s the champion or the second.

RAVEN: (Nods) Concur.

(CALLIE silently requests the gun from Miller and makes short work of checking and cocking the weapon. She stands feet from her now clearly perturbed father).

CALLIE: Noted. Lexa…?

CADOGAN: (Stares at the gun, dumbfounded. Almost in a whisper). Calliope. I am your father.

CALLIE: Yes, you are. You’re also the man who destroyed my brother because you thought him a fool. The man who ruined thousands of lives and then didn’t blink when you left 98% of your followers to burn or rot in useless shelters. The man who felt nothing of betraying and killing his wife simply because she aided your daughter.

CALLIE: (Levels the gun with little emotion, leaving her father in no doubt of her intentions) You didn’t, by the way. Kill her? Mom says hi.

CALLIE: (Pulls the trigger, blowing out CADOGAN’s right kneecap. He falls to the ground screaming) ...And call me ‘Callie’.

**** **** **** **** SCENE BREAK **** **** **** ****

\- SANCTUM – EVENING – EXT. - TOWN SQUARE LIT BY FIRELIGHT FROM MANY BURNING BUILDINGS -

RUSSHEDA: (Contemptuously) Didn’t we already fight, child? 

MURPHY: (Approaches from the shadows) You did. And she took your eye, Rusty.

RUSSHEDA: (Sneers but now sees he has no followers left. He stands alone and injured and a fight with Madi would not be a foregone conclusion).

MURPHY: (Turning 360, shouting into the fire-streaked darkness). SO WHAT ABOUT IT, SANCTUM? Come see the violence inherent in the system! Rusty here is always whining about Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru never fighting a conclave?…

MADI: (Muttering mainly to herself): Madi kom Wonkru.

MURPHY: …Then let’s give him his precious conclave.

(People start shuffling into the light until it looks like every surviving resident of Sanctum is in the large mass of Humanity forming a 40-foot ring around MADI, MURPHY and RUSS).

RUSSHEDA: Why would I fight this child? She is no Heda. I AM HEDA! I am the last to honor The Flame with the strength and purpose it's power demands. 

MADI: The Flame is gone. But as Gaia has proven to me, you don’t need a Flame to be a Fleimkipa. So too a true Heda needs not The Flame itself but to be guided by it’s principles. By the teachings of our mothers, Becca Pramheda and Calliope Pram Fleimkipa. By the love of my family and my people.

MADI: I will strike you down, Malachi kom Sangedakru, and rule as Heda by the spirit of those Commanders you have so long dishonored, IF that is what my people wish.

RUSSHEDA (losing his calm in the face of MADI’S determination) YOU ARE ALONE, CHILD. AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE.

MADI faces Shedheda down as best she can but Murphy is close enough to her to see the falter in her step, the tremble of her lower lip. 

MURPHY: Don’t worry about that, Heda… he still thinks we’re playing chess.

(MURPHY turns to address RUSSHEDA directly. John seethes with anger). 

MURPHY: You know your problem, Russ… You’re arrogant and you don’t take the time to learn your enemy. You think you’re fighting Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru, raised in peace by Clarke Griffin. And you are. Madi loves Clarke, she’s her mom. But Clarke isn’t Madi’s hero. You think you’re hot stuff because you used the worst of Trikru nature, Azgeda’s belligerence and everybody’s goddamn fear against them? Well, Madi’s lived all that at the receiving end. And she survived all that partly because her hero did. 

MURPHY: So there’s two important things you failed to take into account, Rusty. One: Madi is Wonkru which means she is NEVER, EVER ALONE. 

(The crowd erupts in a growing roar of affirmation… Kru, native and prisoner alike)

MURPHY: And two: While Clarke has always been *MY* leader (don’t tell her that), Madi worshipped at the altar of Octavia kom… well too many krus to mention, frankly. So you might be fighting a sweet little kid from a pretty green valley like this one used to be, but you're also fighting a devoted follower of the Bloodreina.

MURPHY: And when you follow the Bloodreina, Russ?… You learn not to waste time fighting by your enemy’s rules.

(MURPHY pulls a handgun from the rear of his belt and calmly shoots RUSSHEDA in both thighs).

\- SPLITSCREEN - Both Scene Venues

(In tight close up, Lexa Kom Trikru and Madi Kom Wonkru simultaneously swing their swords and gruesomely decapitate their quarry off-camera).

\- Sanctum

MADI drops the blood-soaked blade and falls to her knees. MURPHY and INDRA surround her and hug her close as she sobs hysterically. EMORI joins them through the cheering crowd.

**** **** **** **** SCENE BREAK **** **** **** ****

GABRIEL: Someone’s coming through. 

(MADI steps through the green portal, hand-in-hand in a snake of her, MURPHY, GAIA, EMORI and INDRA. The last two are badly hurt and not moving easily)

(MADI’s uniform is clean and new and has had a scarlet pauldron added. She looks regal and carries herself with a newfound maturity and resolve. Every inch Heda) 

MADI sees CLARKE and immediately makes toward her. It takes a moment to recognize her Mom’s companion and it is in that second that any projected image of grown-up composure evaporates immediately) 

MADI: (Almost screaming) LEKSA KOM TRIKRU!

(MADI throws herself at Lexa, who happily takes the girl in her arms)

LEXA: (Smiling) And you are Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru, Heda of the 13 clans. My heir and leader of our people.

MADI: (In LEXA’s arms but looking straight at Octavia) No. Madi kom Sanctum, Heda of Wonkru.

(Octavia gives a grudgingly proud smile in return) 

MADI: (Beaming, talking to LEXA again) It’s so nice to talk to you when you’re not in my head. 

(LEXA smiles at the teen’s excitement. They break the hug and LEXA whispers something into MADI’s ear. MADI listens and then solemnly and eagerly nods her agreement).

MADI: (Now jumping into Clarke’s arms) CLAAAAARKE!

CLARKE: (Hugging MADI fiercely) Hey, Baby girl. You been behaving while I was away?

MADI: OHMIGODSOMUCHCRAZYSTUFFHAPPENEDANDITWASSCARYANDSOMEPEOPLEDIEDANDTHEFLAMEISGONEANDRUSSELLWASSHEIDHEDAANDHEWASADICKBUTIKILLEDHIMANDNOWIMHEDAAGAIN…

CLARKE: (Attempting to take all that in) Murphy, what the hell did you do? AND WHY HAS MY CHILD BEEN BRANDED LIKE AN AZGEDA GONA? 

MURPHY: Ahaaa, yes… well… lots to explain, but does anyone want to tell me why this whole thing has a very familiar end of the world vibe?

BELLAMY: It’s the end of the world, John.

MURPHY: “John”? Well, damn, I wasn’t worried before but… 

(Murphy turns to the person next to him to share his joke. He jumps back in fright and shock) WHY IS ALLIE HERE?

RAVEN: Okay, shut up… we have no time. For our new arrivals: This is Callie, the first Fleimkipa, Becca, you know. Genuine, original recipe Becca, mind you. Pramheda. NOT Allie.

BECCA: 100 SECONDS!

RAVEN: Clarke, Lexa... Love you. Fight. Win. GETINTHEDAMNHOLE!!!!!!!

(CLARKE kisses MADI and pushes her gently toward OCTAVIA) I'll be back soon, Mads. Why don't you see if you can get the mighty Bloodreina to quit whining about a tiny little bullet wound.

(LEXA - in full battle dress - and CLARKE - in decidedly not, barring her sword - walk into the light field of the bright white portal)

(CLARKE doesn't intend to look back but she stops for a last few seconds as she hears one, then many, cherished, familial voices intone a familiar and welcome creed)

OCTAVIA: In peace may you leave this shore

MILLER: In love may you find the next

RAVEN: Safe passage on your travels

MURPHY: Until our final journey to the ground

BELLAMY: May we meet again

(CLARKE smiles with wet eyes as she is pulled by the hand into the portal by a very eager LEXA. Her voice is almost inaudible over the feedback of the portal) 

CLARKE: May we meet again.

(And then they are gone) 

**** **** **** **** END CREDITS **** **** **** ****


End file.
